The computer cabinets provided by ISP, net communication and multimedia service companies are disposed in a properly controlled internal space, called computer room, whereby the computers will be operating without interruptions. Therefore, the temperature, humidity, and airflow should be stably maintained, and the running cost for such a computer room is high. It is obvious that the more the computers allowed in a fixed space, the lower the running cost is.
Referring to FIG. 1, a computer cabinet 10 of the prior art is connected with a computer unit 20. A standard slot of the computer cabinet 10 has a height of 1 U and a front width of 19 inches and can house only one computer/server unit 12. It a multiple of computers are needed to use at the same time, each of the computers has to occupy a slot till the cabinet is full.
The computer cabinet disclosed in R.O.C. patent number 547687 mentioned a solution to the problem of insufficient storage space. The invention comprises a main cabinet with slots lower than 2 U and an expandable cabinet; those cabinets are connected by an internal insertion port in the main cabinet and a connection slot on the expandable cabinet, whereby the main boards of the computer can be electrically connected to the interface. Therefore, the height of the computer cabinets are reduced, and the space is more efficiently used.
From another view, since small companies cannot afford owning their own computer rooms, they need to rent computer space from providers for their IT instruments; if the running cost of a computer room can be reduced, the rental rate paid by the small companies can also be economized. Therefore, saving the storage space of computer units is profound to the business world.